


thats the trouble with being human (thats the magic in it) - Maru - Fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Gen, Outer Space, Science, Stargazing, canon character of colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: a fanmix for reaching for the stars and all the wonders of the universe
Series: My fanmixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

> “Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known.” - Carl Sagan

Streaming link to [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human-thats-the-magic-in-it-stardew-valley-maru) / [Tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/189318489274/maru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human#notes)

credit for the graphic: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsuperselected.com%2Feditorials-gabrielle-union-the-cut-tim-zaragoza%2F&t=YWE4YTM3MDFhMWEyMjkyZGIxMjg0YjkxNmVkYTY0NTYzZTFkZDQ5MSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgaleriesb.com%2Fartists%2Fivan-mikhailov%2F&t=MDM0ZWZlMDIxNzk4NzhlNjg3NDExZDU3ZDNkNmI0MjkxZTYzNzU2OCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdanielkordan.com%2Fportfolio-item%2Faltiplano_expedition%2F&t=NWRmMWYyYzRiOWMyNmZmY2JlYjdiYTUwNTBjODRhYzkyMzBmMmQ3Yiw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0), [x](http://milklotus.tumblr.com/post/44628435294)

Tracklist (alphabetical)

**Alyssandra Nighswonger** \- [Cosmic Dancer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDHORkgubmVI&t=NjJiYmY0NTIzOGJjYzkzYzA0YWY5OTgwMzI5YmEwOTAxNGMyZTU4NCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) (T. Rex Cover) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FT-rex-cosmic-dancer-lyrics&t=YTYzNjdmZjQyYzIzYWQ0MmI4NDgzZTAwODE1N2IzMzlmNjgxY2YzOSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **The B-52’s** \- [Song for a Future Generation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnV-Y54RXlr4&t=ZTUwZDFlYzQ5ZGEzNmExNDU1ODZjOTgzZWEyN2Q2YmVlOGY0MTcyMyw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-b-52s-song-for-a-future-generation-lyrics&t=NmNlZTg5OGY3ZDE1ZWZiMjU3MzJjZDRiZWQ1MzhhNTZiNTM1NzkzMCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Barenaked Ladies** \- [Light up My Room](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FPKqFxA2mp54&t=M2Q5NGYzZmM2YmM1ZmQyYTY5ZDUyMzIwNjExNmY2NTJmZDlhMDNmNSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2F12979298&t=NjVmYTMzNWI3NDUyMzcyZWZkMTE4YWNlZjczZTE4ZTE1YTA3ZmNhNCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Bibi Bourelly** \- [Sally ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYMSWvq7dsEE&t=MWQ1OGNhYjRlOTM5M2FkMzk4MDhmNWI2NDlmYzQzMDZmMWQyN2E3Niw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBibi-bourelly-sally-lyrics&t=MTMzY2Y2NjZkZjYzNjYyOWJlNTg0NDk3MmNkN2ZhMjBjNmNiZjM2Myw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Billy Bragg** \- [the space race is over](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLPRci2BFTMc&t=ZmMyNmU2ZDlkNzA0NzVlZDY3NGE0ODIwMDNmNjgwMWQxZDhjNzg4OSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBilly-bragg-the-space-race-is-over-lyrics&t=MmY3M2Y0NDlmNmQ5MTNkYjBmZGYxMzIwNTAxNTA3NjhhZTI0MDFmMSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Bob Schneider** \- [The Realness of Space](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEbyzceSGIsA&t=N2MzMDc5OWU3MTA1YjdjOGRiZTNlYWQxMTU4OTcwMTczNzc3OGE0Myw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBob-schneider-realness-of-space-lyrics&t=N2QxYzExNjZhMmM5NjBjMTkxNjI2NGM4YzVmOTNiMzI1YTM5MGM4MSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Bob Schneider** \- [The Way Life is Supposed to Be](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsjtnGM5g82c&t=MTE2Y2UxNjc3MTUyZjUwZDM2YTg5ZDQzZjUwMjQ1YmU4MTZjODJmYiw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBob-schneider-the-way-life-is-supposed-to-be-lyrics&t=MWQ4ZTgwZTk2NjI1ODg0YzlkNGRlOTM1N2FiNmQxZjNmNmNjYTBjZSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Boney M.** \- [Future World](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsSCWaWXMDUI&t=OWJmOWRkNzFhNTQ0ZDIzNDQ0Mjg2OTU4M2I2M2JhMTJjYmM3MGFlMyw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBoney-m-future-world-lyrics&t=YTY0YzkyNjc2YjA5ZThmNjNmMjk2YmI2MjY0OWRiM2ViMWU0NDllZiw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Breaking Laces** \- [Astronomy Is My Life But I Love You](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwHalffejcR4&t=ZTdhMmNiNTIwOTI0ZmNjOTE2NWIwNDk3OTllNGRmNzhiY2JmNTBlMSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **case lang veirs** \- [Atomic Number](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dx-81jnVsCQw&t=Y2Q0NTNjOWU3YjYxYWYwOGY2NDYwNDI0MjhlNjY0ZWQ5YzA0NzU4Nyw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCase-lang-veirs-atomic-number-lyrics&t=NjFiMTJmNTc2YWVmOWRiNjExNDEzMGVjZGU2YTI5Y2YyNmM2NjlhNCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Cloud Cult** \- [Bobby’s Spacesuit ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKqIDPPpMZaM&t=ODk0YzYxY2E4MzBjZWQwYjE3ZTc4YzU3Y2Q3YmViNmFlNmZmODlkZCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)(lyrics)  
 **cloud cult** \- [Journey of the Featherless ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DD-imMVCAlJk&t=YmVhOTM1NGRiY2NkOGM0NzdlMGQ3MzJjNzk1OGM3NTMwYzEwZTdkMiw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)(2008) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCloud-cult-journey-of-the-featherless-lyrics&t=Nzk2M2FmN2ZiMzYwZDkzMmE5MzYyOGFjNzkyOWYwOTA4MzE4ZGViZCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **David Byrne, St. Vincent** \- [Outside of Space and Time](https://youtu.be/VdYGYeBlJd0) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/stvincent/outsideofspacetime.html))  
 **Deep Purple** \- [Space Truckin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhHOrpFeXUao&t=NjU0ZDRmMjI5OTVlMzVlM2M1YmZkNzk4NjI0MjMwYWM4ZTlhNjdjYyw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDeep-purple-space-truckin-lyrics&t=N2Q2NmRmZTlkZWRjOTQ4OWFlODg5Mjg2ZTYyNDdkZmM0ZTJhZDRkNiw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Frances England** \- [Jacques Cousteau](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8ZL4zrQuXOE&t=MTg5NjA2YjBjNDBiZWI0ZjIwMThiZDdkODhhMDg5NTAxMjIyMzBhMSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) (2010)  
 **Frank Sinatra** \- [Fly Me To The Moon ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmQR0bXO_yI8&t=YjkyMDk4N2ZjMDI5NWZlZmQzMzFhZTAwMTgzNWM5YzI3NjA5MTNjOSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFrank-sinatra-fly-me-to-the-moon-lyrics&t=ZTQ0N2ZlZWI4ZWM4ZTE4OWM3Njg4YTllOWI2NmMxYTQzZTBhOWY0ZCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **The Fratellis** \- [She’s Not Gone Yet But She’s Leaving](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1uNjO_U9ps4&t=YzE4NGQ4MDY5NzMyNTVlZTA3Yzg0MWUwYzAzNGRjN2UxOGVkMjRhMyw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-fratellis-shes-not-gone-yet-but-shes-leaving-lyrics&t=MzgyOTJlYjVjZGRlYzBhNmQ3MGVlN2I4ZDdiZGNhNzIyNzY3ZGE0MSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Hunter Hayes** \- [Hearts and Rockets](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3De_hseT61zzI&t=MmM0MTYzOTIxOTgxZjNjZjljMjg5NWFjZGViM2FiM2I2ZTNjN2E2NSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fhunterhayes%2Fheartsandrockets.html&t=NmUzNGY2MzkxOGZjYzIzODE1YzFkN2E0ZjM0Y2JlZDYwN2U5ZTdjYSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Georgia Bartlett-McNeil** \- [space ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12208551&t=MTFlZmU2NGJlNmUwYmU2YzU5MzQyNGQ0ZjMyNmE3MzE1MTU4ODJhOSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)(poetry)  
 **The Imagined Village** -[ Space Girl ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPOTxYGpDsXo&t=NDg5NjcyOWJkMWJmMDE4MTllNDZiMmJiZDE2MmQ5OTljZDY1ODkyMSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-imagined-village-space-girl-lyrics&t=ZmYzMzllYjNiZjg2NWI3NGRkNTk5MjVmNTEyMzdhODViMTRiMWJiZSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Jamiroquai** \- [Cosmic Girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FD-NvQ6VJYtE&t=MTBjOWJhMDU4OWNlYWE5MDAxMDk1ZGY4MDc2YTFmMmIwZDEwMGVjMCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJamiroquai-cosmic-girl-lyrics&t=ZDVkNWYyMjNmMjlmZmZkNzViMzAwZWYzYWI4NDVlODkwOTAxMzgwMCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Komputer** \- [Valentina](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXxJk0toZZMo&t=NzI5OGMwZDhiNmQ4YzU1OGQxOTBkOWY3NjVkMDljZmUxMWQ1ZDRhNyw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **Mary Chapin Carpenter** \- [This Shirt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FAbL1LptZ8Vc&t=NjZmZWE4NzFlNTZmYTA0OGFmNmI1ZDZhYTc2ZGI3N2QzOTZhNDYxMCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMary-chapin-carpenter-this-shirt-lyrics&t=NTcyZWFiODZiZWRlMTlhNDAxZTMxNWI5YmRjOTAzY2EzMzM0N2JjMiw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Moby** \- [we are all made of stars](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DslsCgxtFHsU&t=MDBjMTU5NDlkNzQ3NjY2MmE2YmIzYmM3OWFiMjAzOTFjNjdjODg4OCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMoby-we-are-all-made-of-stars-lyrics&t=MmZlYTlkOTdkMTQ5YjlkMTU5MDllZTNlN2YwMzMyOTdiMTljMzJkNSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Mother Mother** \- [Infinitesimal](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fj5Ths1bpQdQ&t=NzY4MzE4NDAyNzQ0YzI2NzI3MDU5ODQyOGU4NTk0OGFjYjljMWEyYSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMother-mother-infinitesimal-lyrics&t=Y2RmNmE0MzFjODgwZDVjYmVmOGI4YTc0ODBhZDUxNjExYmYwN2ZiMSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Peter Schilling -** Völlig Losgelöst / **David Bowie** – Space Oddity  
 **Phildel -**[storm song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0v_azbp3Zac) **  
** **Sesame Street** \- [I Don't Want to Live on the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIq8jLj5TzU)  
 **Traffic Sound** \- [You Got To Be Sure](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dqc6F6CXEIEc&t=NDBkYTk4NTY1NWQ4MWY0OGQzMTRiZWUyMGJiZjc4Yzc0NzRkNWExMiw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) (70)  
 **Train** \- [Drops of Jupiter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jiBEztS_uY)  
 **Wang Chung** \- [space junk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpbnI6G1khE)  
 **Vienna teng** \- [landsailor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fq1dLIq0okvA&t=YzY0MDkxZDE0YmMzZWJhNTZhN2NiYzk5ZDI5ZDFlNThkMGVjYjk3OCw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FVienna-teng-landsailor-lyrics&t=MGQxZDE5MTVkMTU5N2EyYjIwODc5ZWEwZmRiNDFmNDg2YmU4ZmMwNSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **vienna teng** \- [never look away](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DV0KmI0b1oAs&t=NGMwZjFlN2Q4ZGI0NWRhMDgxYTM3NzRmN2E1M2I4ZjA0M2QwYzRiZiw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FVienna-teng-never-look-away-lyrics&t=OWY0ODNiOGEzMzc3NjEyOWFkMWUxZmUwODMzNWQwM2IwNmI3MGJlOSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Zenon** \- [supernova girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6OnAM446lRA&t=MjhhOTk5YTViYzY5ZWJiYTFmZWY0YmU4MTI2MDg4MjhlODY3MDRmNSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKristian-rex-supernova-girl-lyrics&t=ZDM0NmM2YzEyMmQ3ODc0Y2E0MWMzZjUxZGMxZjRhMzYxYjAyN2YwMSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))  
 **Ziggy Marley (ft. Laurie Berkner)** \- [Future Man Future Lady](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSosa19zPH-0&t=ZmY4NzliYzg5YTFlZmRhYmNkMzcyOWY1YzM5OWVmNDQ2NmI4NmQ4Miw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FZiggy-marley-future-man-future-lady-lyrics&t=ZDVkYzM2MDQ3NzNhM2I4ZWU5NThjMDA0NDI0NjY5ZmVlM2M2ZTNlZSw5cGpDZERmaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189318489274%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0))


	2. Side B - instrumentals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take me to your trees. Take me to your breakfasts, your sunsets, your bad dreams, your shoes, your nouns. Take me to your fingers.  
> Margaret Atwood, Good Bones

Stream link to [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/thats-the-trouble-with-being-human-thats-the-magic-in-it-stardew-valley-maru-instrumental) / [tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/189319981414/maru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human#notes)

credit for the graphic: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgaleriesb.com%2Fartists%2Fivan-mikhailov%2F&t=ZWZjNzdlNGE3NDFjMGJmNGMwMmNiODc3NzA1ZGNhNjM1MmRjZTYzMCxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0), [x](http://natgeofound.tumblr.com/post/86116558172/a-young-girl-plays-in-a-replica-of-a-lunar-module), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDatei%3AAnna_Atkins_algae_cyanotype.jpg&t=ZTU3Y2JmOWQxMTg1ZTRkY2VjNmVhZjU1MmY5ZmJkMzViNDU2OGZlNyxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AHammerschmiede_Talhausen_Bauplan_1838.jpg&t=NmE5OGQyOWM4ZDI4ZWE5YTMzNDM5M2UyNzM4NTk5MjQ5N2ZiNTkzMixBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)

Tracklist

 **a scene at the sea** \- [silent love (main theme)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F5WZIP3jLyt8&t=N2JhNzVhNzIwMTQzZWFlNWQzMWM5NGMxMTU3ODNhNjhlMWFlZDE3MSxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **Daft Punk** \- [Robot Rock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsFZjqVnWBhc%26feature%3Dyoutu.be&t=NDczMDE3ZjNkMGZhNzJiNTQwZWFhZTk2YmRiNDlmNmZhZjQyNDgwZSxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **Final Fantasy 7** \- [Cosmo Canyon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHxSOPvFL2xk&t=ZWEwNGY3OWY5NzliMTdiZDRjMTU5OGJiNDAwOGE1MWU1MDllY2VkNCxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **final fantasy 9** \- [crossing those hills](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dzapicryk06k&t=MjZlZDJlYzhlY2YzMmZjNjAxYTQ5N2M1ODc5OWFhMTk4MmUyMzk1NSxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **Gustav Holst** \- [Jupiter, The Bringer of Jollity](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNz0b4STz1lo&t=NTNlYTJhMjQ3NDUxMmQwOTBmZWQ5MzE4MDkwOWY3ZjlmYTNkNmRiOCxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **Old Dot-Matrix Printer** \- [Eye of the Tiger](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Du8I6qt_Z0Cg&t=ZDFkNDJiNDc2YTFlNmFlODM2NmJkNjBhNzJlZDg1NTBhNjY0MjRlZSxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0) (cover)  
 **Pacific Rim** \- [Mako](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkGvljuTXX5Q&t=M2IwNzdhNzVjNWJhOTQ3MjEyOTQ4MTVmNWQ2YTQ3MmRhN2Y2OWFkMyxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **Public Service Broadcasting** – [The Race For Space](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FIt42TsD7_sI&t=M2E2MGFmYmQ4MjQxYzI4OTU5NDRjYWU2NzYxYjU1MTA3ODUyYWRhZSxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **star wars** \- [Obi-Wans/The Force Theme](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FHcZ9kQ1h-ZY&t=NTA3MGEwZGQ2YzhiNGUyYjY2M2Q3OGQ2MDdiNDQ1NDY3Mjc3ZjQxYyxBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)  
 **Superfinite Bump** \- [Ethereal Space](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F_xovXvYhVsk&t=MDk3NmQzYTE4NDUyNWIxYzhkZTZhMzZiYjZhMDc0MTRkOGM2ZTY5MixBT3NhcTlpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189319981414%2Fmaru-fanmix-thats-the-trouble-with-being-human&m=0)


End file.
